


Message from a Mutant

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: To be acknowledged as a mutant, you have to be formally recognized by a representative. Mathew had never been acknowledged, and somehow that made what his gift, or curse, seem worse. Due to his "talent" being invisibility, no one had ever seemed to notice him and he was left with classmates who would ignore him due to his...Gift, which made his presence vanish from their memory and sight with no ability to control his power.





	Message from a Mutant

For years, Mathew had been secretly jealous, looking for any news on the mutants of his world. Keeping a journal and notes on the new cases and whatever news made it into the newspapers. Always secretly hoping he would be contacted.

And why wouldn't he be? He had a power himself, but he couldn't just come forward. The School was too secretive, and no one knew where it actually was. To get in, you had to be sought out, that's what all the cases had shown. And yet, he was so old in comparison to all the new mutants found each year, and he kept getting older. True, being able to turn invisible had been cool when he was younger, but now it just made him lonely, and jealous of the training the mutants at the School got that let them able to actually control their powers. He'd never been able to train himself, and now his invisibility made it nearly impossible for him to do any activities.

He truly did worry about what would happen next year, when he left high school. Already he had to remind his own mother who he was daily, and his teachers….his classmates though were a lost cause. The few times he came back into existence for them, they always blinked at him surprised before he blinked back out and they looked away, his presence having already been forgotten.

It was sad, but he tried, he really did, to keep his hope up. Maybe one day he would be contacted by the School and finally learn how to control his curse.  
But at times he did lose hope, and really it wasn't like anyone noticed if he didn't show up anywhere.

It was as graduation approached, and his nervousness over having to be recognized to continue on with his life that he became anxious, and this for some reason seemed to set his invisibility into hyperdrive. Week in and week out as the days passed by and the month of June flashed by he blinked in and out of existence for everyone else more frequently than ever before. 

It was frustrating as hell. 

As soon as he handed in papers or any school-related events happened, he seemed to confuse everyone around him as they remembered then forgot about him in the span of seconds every minute.

Yet, this seemed to be the ticket he needed to have the mutant trackers find him.

Finally, he woke up in the morning to find his window open, a light breeze blowing his curtains around and a note left lying on his desk saying, "You're one of us".

His invisibility had been seen.


End file.
